


I Know A Place Downtown

by camshaft22



Series: A Place For Us [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, F/M, hockeybigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patricia Kane didn't plan on this happening. (She only hoped a lot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know A Place Downtown

**Author's Note:**

> Always a girl!verse, slight homophobia, sexism, and people being stupid. I don't own anything, not even my car. Title from ‘Take It Off’- Ke$ha. This is a work of my concept. I was a little harsh on Torres and the Coyotes. I realize they’re not all bad and I don’t mean to say that they are. I owe a debt to somehowunbroken, mardia, impertinence, rinkafic, notamagnet and a few more. You guys will never know how much help you’ve been.
> 
> Bonus fanmix: http://mysecretaces.livejournal.com/3276.html

 

                                                                                     

Patricia Kane opened the door to her place in Chicago, glad to see that the cleaning service had been in. She was looking forward to a new season. Especially with the way last season had ended. She was still upset and it still hurt like nothing else. That and of course, her behavior after the fact. Her Mom yelled at her, her Dad had yelled at her after her Mom finished with her, her brothers told her that she was acting like a sorority chick and that wasn’t a compliment. Marcia Staal, who she had made friends with during the All Star Games, called her and chewed her out for being a dumbass, Syd called, they talked awkwardly about what it meant to be Women in the NHL as Syd sat there, silently judging, and she got a lecture from Joanna. Pat hated that Joanna could still get to her, especially when she was calling as the Captain not as her best friend. 

Thus started her summer of pumping up. Not hiding out, but exercising, training, and building up her body for next season. She looked pretty hot, if she did say so herself. This was their year. No more almost, no more mistakes. Pat wanted another Cup win and she wasn’t going to disappoint herself or Jo again. 

***

Pat picked up her phone and then set it down, wondering if Jo would be up to this or not. The convention was a hoot, everyone had come together and it was great to see them all. The team had teased her and it was ok. Pat preferred that it stayed that way, but Jo was a little distant and it worried her. She finally womaned up and called Jo.

“Hello.”

“Hey Jo. Are we on?” Pat asked, all cheer.

“On?” Jo asked slowly. Pat smirked as she pictured Joanna sitting there, trying to wrack her brains for something they had signed up to do and she had somehow forgotten. 

“Our tradition? C’mon, Captain. Don’t let me down now,” Pat urged.

Jo scoffed and Pat could hear the smile in her voice. “You know, this is single handedly the most girlie I ever get.”

“Oh yeah, you’re a regular dude, I get it. Now get your ass over here and bring beer.”

“Pushy, pushy. Give me a little bit and I’ll head over.”

Pat smiled, glad she had called her. She watched some TV, and soon there was a buzz at her door. Pat let her up, opening the door to reveal Jo and a 6-pack. “About time. I was getting bored and there’s nothing on.”

Jo gives her a smirk and rolls her eyes. “That’s a sobering thought. Patricia Kane, bored. Did you break your vibrator again?”

Pat grinned at her. “Wouldn’t you like to know…”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jo said as she pushed inside and made herself comfortable on Pat’s couch. 

“Did you bring some new nail polish?” Pat asked as she went to her bedroom and grabbed her nail polish. She returned and looked at Jo expectantly.

“No. I forgot it all in Winnipeg.”

“It’s probably frozen over by now,” Pat said, regretfully. 

Jo rolled her eyes again. 

“You keep doing that, your eyes will stick,” Pat warned as she deposited it on the table and picked up the black, shaking it up. 

“I really doubt it,” Jo told her as she opened a beer. “Are we doing toenails too?”

“I’m not sure I want to smell your gross feet,” Pat said, baiting her.

Jo gave her a look. “Who’s the one that killed an entire locker room?”

“That was Soupy and you know it!” 

“Sure, sure,” Jo allowed and took off her flats. “Might as well, since we’re here.” 

“So very magnanimous of you, Captain.”

Jo grinned at her and chuckled. “That word- a- day calendar paying off?”

“Ha, ha, Bitch.”

Jo picked up one of the bottles of nail polish. "What’s this one?”

"You like? I didn't think I was a hot pink kind of girl," Pat remarks. "But it's growing on me."

"It’s worth a try. I think I want it on my toes. I’ll do red on my fingers.”

“I should do black, that way we’ve got team colors covered… and maybe baby blue on my toes?”

“I like it,” Jo told her. 

Pat pulled Jo’s legs over, twisting Jo in her seat as Pat started painting Jo’s bare toenails. “When did you last do this?”

“My nails? Um… The end of last season,” Jo answered. “I just never got in a mood to do anything.”

“This is what happens when you’re left to your own devices, Tazer. You let yourself go,” Pat griped. 

“Is that so?” Jo asked. “Well, I suppose I’d better call Sharpy to watch out for me, eh?”

“Fuck you,” Pat told her cheerfully.

“You wish,” Jo challenged. 

Pat felt her mouth go dry. Did Jo figure it out? Pat met her eyes, seeing only a teasing glance. She scoffed at Jo. “Whatever. You wish you had this jelly,” Pat countered as she finished one of Jo’s feet. “Let it dry first.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, Kaner. I have done this before. I’ve done this before with you even.”

“So confident, El Capitana,” Pat teased her.

“Is that even proper Spanish?” Jo asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Hell if I know,” Pat said with a shrug as she finished Jo’s other foot. “Don’t sweat the petty things.”

“And don’t pet the sweaty things,” Jo said as she grinned at her lame joke.

“You’re the lamest person ever,” Pat tells her as she turns and puts her feet into Jo’s lap to get her toenails painted.

“I think that’s you,” Jo counters and gets started.

Pat can’t disagree.

***

It’s a few days later when she gets a text from Marcia, inviting her to head up to New York City and, in her words, ‘hang out before the season begins and they all start hating each other again’. Pat immediately said yes, having long admired Marcia, at least since World Juniors. She was like the Hockey Xena and there was no way Pat could hate on that. They had gotten to be friends during some of their All Star appearances and Pat kind of hopes they get chosen again. Pat made Jo purchase a seat next to her after she found out Marcia invited Jo and Syd too. This was going to be awesome. 

They landed in New York, at LaGuardia and Pat grinned, thrilled to be back in the city. It really was like nowhere else. She tried to explain this to Syd, who was looking around nervously but Syd wasn’t listening.

“Syd! Babe, what is your major malfunction, huh?” Pat asked as they waited for Marcia to get her ass up there to pick them up.

“I… I guess I’m just waiting to get mobbed. We are pretty famous.”

“Relax. Calm down, ok? If we’re mobbed, we sign autographs. Besides, it’ll likely be Marcia that’s mobbed, not us. Rangers fans, you know?”

Syd hesitated, as if she was about to start arguing and Pat grinned, pulling her into a hug. 

“Relax. Or I’ll start groping you in public!” Pat threatened.

Syd flushed red as Pat started laughing. 

Marcia joins them, a curious look on her face. “Hi. What’s so funny?” Marcia asked.

“We’re making fun of Sydney,” Pat told her.

“Good to hear, keeps you grounded,” Marcia commented as she rubbed Syd’s hair.

Sydney gave Marcia her best, in Pat’s opinion, bitchface ever. 

Pat looked at Marcia and shook her head. “You dress up too much.”

Marcia looked down at her dress and smiled, looking faintly embarrassed. “Yeah… I can’t- Sorry, I’m pretty bad. You know Sean Avery, right?”

“Who doesn’t know Avery?” Jo scoffed from where she stood next to them.

“Alright, good point. Anyway, he made me his personal project. He used to work for Vogue and he taught me how to keep up with the latest fashion. It’s ingrained by this point.”

“Fuck, how much do you spend on clothes?” Pat asked.

“Too much. My brothers, my mother, and my father give me a bunch of shit about it,” Marcia confided with a sigh.

“Oh, you know I’m going to add to this,” Pat said with a laugh. “You’ve just given me like… ammo.”

“You know I can kick your ass, right? I’m bigger and meaner,” Marcia pointed out helpfully.

“Pat is pretty tenacious though,” Jo countered. 

“You want to go? We can drop the gloves right here,” Marcia asked Pat with a cocky grin at the shorter woman. 

“Yeah, that would be awesome. Except for you’re in a dress and Syd’s already afraid we’re going to get mobbed.”

Syd sighed. “I’m not afraid. We just have a lot of eyes on us.”

Marcia wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “We know. We get it. Trust us, we get it. Breathe, ok? We’re all going to be four ladies on the town tonight. Not Penguins Captain Sydney Crosby, Not Blackhawks Captain Joanna Toews, Not Right Wing Patricia Kane, and not Defensemen Marcia Staal. We’re not Hockey players tonight. Alright?”

Syd ducked her head and smiled. “Alright,” she said. “Show us around.”

***

Pat was hella drunk. 

They had been to at least four clubs already. Marcia seemed to be determined to show them all the clubs. Which Pat was on board for. Joanna was loosening up and that was always a plus. Pat was leaning up against Jo as they drank. Syd and Marcia were across the club, getting new drinks.

“You know… You know?” Pat asked.

“I know what?” Jo questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Syd,” Pat said. “She’s into Ovechkin,” she told her.

“Where did you come up with this?”

“I dunno. But they’re going to have hate sex,” Pat told her, very buzzed. She had seen them at the All Star’s Game. Besides she didn’t want Jo’s ridiculous crush on Sydney to continue. It made sense. She had to convince Jo that Syd was into Ovie.

Jo shook her head. “The fuck do you come up with this, Kaner?”

“She wants him, but they hate each other. He wants her, but same deal. God, don’t you ever pay attention?” Pat accused, her speech only slurring a bit. 

“Syd doesn’t get into that shit, unlike someone else I know,” Jo told her, drinking her beer.

“Fuck you, bitch. It’s sweet. I think they should totally hook up. It would be good for the league.”

“Just stop now, Pat. You’re impossible,” Jo said, totally judging her.

“I am not.”

“Are.”

“Bitch.”

“Whore.”

Pat looked up at her then started to giggle. Jo rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself, with a sigh and hugged Pat closer for a brief moment. Pat refused to acknowledge to herself how much she regretted it not lasting longer.

***

They returned back to Chicago for training camp and Pat threw herself into skating and scoring goals as they pulled back into the team mindset. It’s fantastic. Jo is just on and everyone just seemed to be on the exact same page so far. 

Pat grinned as Sharpy came over and slug an arm around her shoulders. “Are we headed out, Peeks?”

“Ugh, that name,” she said, scowling. “That was the plan, but I’m not sure I want to go with you.”

“I am hurt, Patty Cakes.”

“Ugh, worse,” Pat complained. 

“Team building! We have rookies to corrupt,” Sharpy informed her. 

“Tazer is going to be pissed,” Pat singsonged. 

“When has that ever stopped you?”

Pat thought about that and giggled. “Right you are. Lead on, Sharpy!”

***

“I’m having problems,” Pat complained into the phone, drunk and in the bathroom.

“And you’re calling me?” Marcia asked. 

“Yes. Because you are like Xena,” Pat told her.

“Jesus. How drunk are you?” she asked. 

“Pretty gone,” Pat chirped sweetly. “But I’m having troubles.”

“You know I’m not your older sister.”

“I know, but I’m the oldest and my siblings are all brothers,” she whined.

“What is this about?”

“I have a crush.”

“On your Captain, yeah. I can tell,” Marcia told her. “Before you freak out, it’s ok. I haven’t clued her in or anything.”

“What do I do?” Pat whined. 

“Are you seriously asking me this?” Marcia asked, resigned. “Haven’t you dated? Ask her out!”

“I haven’t with a girl,” Pat said.

“What does that matter? Just ask her,” she objected. “God, c’mon. Just fucking do it.”

“Didn’t you used to be nicer?” Pat asked.

“Call me in the afternoon, not at 4 am next time,” Marcia told her and hung up. 

Pat looked at her phone and scowled.

***

Pat leaned hard into Joanna as they walked into her apartment. She knew she had to go for it and fuck, it’s not like she wasn’t all over her all the time anyway.

“Please drink some water. Don’t kill your liver,” Jo lectured.

“Dude. Dude, I know,” Pat scoffed at her. “Hey. I want to ask you something.” Time to woman up.

Jo put her down on the bed and sat down next to her. “Shoot.”

Pat took a breath, her heart pounding and her head fuzzy. This was a bad idea. But she was going to do this. “Jo… I know, I’m wasted… but I’m serious. Jo. I like you. Like like you.”

Jo looked at her in surprise. “What?”

“I like you. I like you so fucking much,” Pat told her. 

Jo exhaled and closed her eyes. “Damn it Pat. You can’t just say shit like that.”

“It’s the truth,” Pat said, her voice wrecked. “It’s the truth. I like you.”

“Damn it, Pat. Quit! Just stop! I’m not dealing with this,” Jo said, heated. “I’m not dealing with this tonight. Or ever.”

“Why not?!” Pat demanded.

“Because I’m already seeing someone and you’re fucking drunk!” Jo yelled, losing her temper. “I’m out. Call me tomorrow and apologize. I’m getting the hell out.” She turned on her heel and left, slamming the door.

Pat let out a sob, feeling hot tears roll down her cheeks. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair.

***

When she woke up, Pat rushed to the bathroom and puked, barely fast enough to pull her curls from her face. She had done that already, didn’t want to do it again. Pat flushed and sat back, breathing in and out. Jo didn’t feel the same way. Tears pricked her eyes as she thinned her lips. God, she was so fucking pathetic. Did she just fuck their friendship? She fucked their friendship. And the fucking season was just starting. 

How was Jo seeing someone else? Jo didn’t even tell her! If she’d fucking told her, Pat would’ve kept her stupid feelings to herself. Shit. She lay back on the cold tile and started crying, letting it out. This sucked.

***

Pat pulled herself back together, taking a shower and fixing her insane hair, calling Jo.

“Hello,” Jo said her voice distant.

“Hi. What’s up? So, I might’ve said some stuff. Just… I was drunk. You know how I am,” Pat apologized. 

“It’s alright, Pat. So, do you want to hang out? I was thinking of going shopping later.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that would be good,” Pat said, knowing she could do this.

“I’ll come over, get you.”

“Sweet. See you then,” Pat told her. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

Pat sighed and bit her lip. “Breakfast,” she told herself. It wasn’t like she hadn’t dealt with this stupid crush forever anyway. Pat fucking had this.

*** 

Things settled back to normal and Pat focused on her game. Fuck feelings anyway. Pat changed out of her suit and hung it up, pulling on her pads and layered her socks like she liked. Jo came in and started stripping out of her dress suit. Things were still awkward but they were getting back to normal. Pat breathed out a sigh and smiled at her. “First goal is mine,” she boasted.

“Ha. Yeah, no,” Jo scoffed. 

“You think you’re going to score before me? You must be straight trippin’.”

Jo snorted. “God, don’t say things like that.”

Pat laughed, seeing Jo’s smile. “Well, I’m headed over to the boys. They’ve had enough time to dress.”

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Jo told her, starting to dress. Pat left her to it.

*** 

Pat climbed over the wall and started skating, juking in and out of the Kings players as she saw the puck. She drove to the center, open as Bolly passed. It landed right on her tape and she shots it, watching as it flew past Quick’s otherwise brick wall defense of his goal. Pat yelled out, lifting her arms as everyone piled on for a hug. She skated past the bench and met Jo’s eyes, with a lift of her chin to say ‘you see?’ Jo’s glare is epic. Life is good. Of course, once Jo hit the ice, she scored two goals. Competitive bitch. Pat only fell more in love. After Pat’s shift, she sat on the bench, as she chewed on her mouthguard and watched the play. Sharpy took possession of the puck as Kopitar tried to steal it back but he was hit by Hammer, dropping Kopitar hard as Sharpy finessed his way to the goal and sniped it in. 

The period ended with them in the lead 4-0, and Pat was just thrilled. They were going to take this whole game. She met Jo’s eyes and then settled in to listen to Q. 

***

The Blackhawks swept in a barnstormer of a match, beating the Kings. It felt hella good. They went out, going to the bars and Pat snagged a beer from Seabs, giving him her best grin.

“You fucker!” Seabs told her and stole Duncs beer. Pat chuckled, seeing the effects of her awesomeness. She glanced across the bar and saw Jo standing close to a really tall guy. Jo was smiling and seemed more animated. Pat felt her stomach drop and she licked her lips, sighing inwardly. Was that… was that who she was seeing? She slipped out of the booth and mumbled something about going to the bathroom. Pat just didn’t want to face that. Not after such an awesome night. It was still too raw. She was being stupid, but she didn’t care. Pat left.

***

There was a knock on the apartment door as Pat lifted her head from where she was lying on her couch, watching a movie. She sighed and looked through the peephole to see Sharpy there. Pat frowned and opened the door. “Hey. What are you doing here?”

“Checking on you,” Sharpy told her, holding out her jacket. “You left this at the bar.”

“Oh yeah. Sorry to make you bring that out here,” she said, taking her jacket. “Thanks,” Pat told him, feeling slightly awkward and hoping he left.

“What’s going on with you, Sis?” He asked, obviously not leaving. 

“Nothing. Just didn’t want to be out. You know me-“

Sharpy pushed past her, shutting the door behind him. “Exactly. You didn’t want to be out. You’re always out. You shut down bars like it’s your job.”

“I did. Then last year I acted like a stupid bitch and I’m trying not to be that woman anymore.”

“I approve of your newfound maturity but I know that’s not you. So, what’s in your head?”

Pat brought him a beer and settled back on her couch. “I said something that I shouldn’t have and I just can’t face the truth.”

“Dramatic. You missed meeting Jo’s boyfriend. He’s in the minors and doesn’t seem interested in moving up.”

“Ugh,” Pat said, making a face.

“Apparently he came around special. Jo seemed disappointed you bailed.”

“I’m sure she did,” Pat said bitterly.

Sharpy narrowed his eyes. “You’re not serious.”

“What?”

“Is… Are you into Tazer?” Sharpy asked.

“No,” Pat disputed.

“You lie like a rug,” he scoffed. “Are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah. I’m me,” she said with a shrug. “I can cope. It just really… I didn’t want to be there. I’ll stay next time, alright?”

Sharpy frowned. “Pat… you don’t have to stay if you don’t want too.”

“No, I need too. I mean, I’m tough,” Pat told him with a roll of her eyes. Still, it made her feel a little bit better.

“You are. You’re fierce,” Sharpy said, his eyes twinkling. Pat liked to see that.

“Super fierce,” she agreed.

“But you need to talk to Tazer. She’s not going to judge you about this, ok?”

Pat frowned and crossed her arms as she slouched. “I will. There’s a roadtrip next week. She’ll probably force it out anyway.”

“If she doesn’t, then Duncs and I will.”

“That’s scary to consider,” Pat said dryly. 

“I know your weaknesses, Pattycake, don’t you ever forget it.”

“You think you do and I wish you’d stop calling me that,” Pat countered. 

“Never, lil Pattycake!” Sharpy swore.

Pat laughed, feeling better about it. “Sorry. I won’t… I’ll suck it up. I mean, it was pretty stupid to begin with.”

Sharpy didn’t say anything. He just finished off his beer. “I need to get home. Abby told me to invite you over. You should come over, hang out with us.”

“I will. I haven’t seen Abs since we got back.”

“I have it on good authority that she wants to hang out with someone that isn’t a baby or me.” 

“How is Madelyn?” Pat asked.

“Still adorable,” Sharpy smiled.

Pat grinned. “I’ll come over and give her a kiss tomorrow.”

“You should,” Sharpy agreed. He stood up and took his bottle to the kitchen. “I’m off. But don’t let this make you sad. Ok?”

“Ok. Thanks, Sharpy.”

Sharpy nodded and paused, looking at her. “It’s ok. That you feel that way. You know?”

Pat blinked at him and smiled. “That’s… Thanks, Patrick. I… Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Keep your head up, eh?”

“I will.”

***

Patricia called her brother Eric. “So, how are you doing?” she asked.

“Good. How’s the city?” he asked.

“It’s Chi-town. Gotta love it, right?” Pat teased with a laugh.

“So, what do I owe this pleasure?” Eric asked. 

Pat bit her lip and hesitated. Did she really want to talk about this with her younger brother? This was… This could be really bad. She heard the rumors for so long, had denied them, and had pulled some really stupid and shitty stunts so people didn’t think she liked girls… would anyone even believe her? “So, I was really drunk-“

“New day, same shit,” Eric said.

“Ugh, fuck you,” Pat said, feeling more frustrated. 

“Sorry, sorry. Well, go on,” Eric prompted.

“I was drunk and I was really stupid. I told Tazer that I liked her,” Pat admitted. There was a stretch of silence.

“You… What, Pat?” Eric asked.

“I told her that I liked her. Like, like her. And now it’s weird. I don’t want it to be weird anymore,” Pat said as she leaned against the sofa.

“Like, like her love her or I like you like a sister?” Eric asked.

“Like her love her,” Pat said. 

“So… Uh…”

“I thought I liked men and I do, but the sex sucks and I’m not interested and I keep looking at her and I just want to kiss her and do things. I’ve didn’t even know I liked girls that much but I just, I keep thinking about it and I honestly always have liked girls and I didn’t realize that’s what it was and now she hates me,” Pat rambled, getting more and more upset as she kept talking.

“Pat! Pat, calm down. You’re bisexual?” Eric asked.

“I think so?” Pat said, sounding a little uncertain.

“Alright. Congratulations on being Bi,” Eric told her. “It’s actually not that bad… It’s ok, Pat.”

“I thought people didn’t like people like that,” Pat said with a sigh.

“Some don’t. But that depends on you. Do you not like people like that?” Eric asked gently.

“It never mattered to me. People should do what they want,” she told him.

“I think that’s what you have to go with on this one. But if you want to know what I think, I think you’re ok and this is ok,” he comforted.

“How did I get so lucky?” Pat asked.

“I ask myself that all the time. Your life is very strange, Sis. So, when are you going to tell Mom and Dad?” Eric prompted.

“I don’t know. I didn’t even think I was going to tell you,” Pat admitted sheepishly.

“It’s your decision, but you really should. And tell Jesse and Jack. We love you. Even when you fuck up.”

“Which seems to be all the time.”

“You’re just that talented,” Eric dismissed. 

“Yeah, probably,” Pat said with a chuckle. 

“So, Tazer, huh?” Eric asked. “Are you surprised? You guys have been like glued to each other.”

“Yeah… And no. I guess not. I just… I don’t know. What to think,” Pat said with a scowl.

“You’ll figure it out, Patty. I have faith in you.”

Pat smiled as Eric started talking about what was going on in his life.

***

Roadtrips tended to shake things loose. It was just a fact of their crazy lives. You have an issue; it had to get sorted out while you were cooped up with that person. That or maybe you thought about getting traded or just sucking it up and dealing. Pat slid her key into the door, walking into her room and smiled at Jo as she held the door open for her. 

“Hey,” Jo greeted. 

“Hey,” Pat told her, going to her usual side and pulling out her toiletry bag. They had gotten in a day early and would stay overnight until the game next afternoon. Then back on the plane. 

“So, boyfriend?” Pat asked when she rejoined Jo in their room.

“Yeah,” Jo said then smiled, as if she had to remind herself to do so. “His name is Jaden,” she said awkwardly. 

“Sounds interesting. Who does he play for?” Pat asked as she sat down on the bed. 

“The Peoria Rivermen.”

“Lameeeee,” Pat said with a laugh. “How could you go for someone that’s on the Blues farm team?”

Jo scoffed. “It wasn’t like I picked him out of a lineout. TJ introduced us.”

Pat nodded. She barely managed to keep from scowling. “So, are you serious?”

Jo lowered her eyes. “No. I mean… I guess it could be serious. But I’m busy being Captain and he’s trying to break into the NHL. I just… We’re having fun.”

Pat nodded then frowned, thinking about what Sharpy had said. “Wait, I thought he didn’t want to break into the NHL…”

Jo frowned. “Well, yeah, but I’m trying to get him to change his mind. I mean, where he’s at is good. It’s great even, but… it’s the NHL.”

“I know, right?” Pat said, agreeing with her. “I couldn’t imagine not being here.”

Jo joined Pat on her bed. “Me neither,” she told her. “I’m trying to get him to be more serious about it.”

“That’s good of you,” Pat told her awkwardly. 

“Yeah, but I think I’m pissing him off,” Jo admitted.

“You do that pretty good.”

Jo laughed, covering her face. “I do… I just… He should be busting his ass.”

“That’s true,” Pat agreed. 

Jo bit her lip, glancing at the clock. Pat did the same. They had some time to nap before they had practice for later. She smiled at Jo and got comfortable. 

“I think I intimidate him,” Jo admitted. “I just… I don’t even know what to do sometimes.”

“I know I’m probably the last one you want to listen too, but if he’s intimidated, then fuck him.”

Jo looked at her. “Are we talking about this? Because I was happy not too.”

Pat thinned her lips. “We can, but I’m serious. He shouldn’t be intimidated by you. You’re…. You’re too awesome for that shit.”

Jo nodded and they looked at each other. “Thanks, Pat. I guess I needed to hear that.”

“What are best friends for, huh?” Pat asked. “Are we going to sleep?”

“Ugh, I don’t want to get up.”

“Then don’t. It’s not like I have cooties or something,” Pat told her with a roll of her eyes.

Jo laughed. “I know. I know,” she told her then started taking off her suit, getting up and putting her clothes away. She pulled on some sleep pants and a tank top. Pat undressed and hung up her dress then pulled on a shirt, pulling the covers down as they crawled in together. Pat set her alarm, trying not to think about how not normal this was and closed her eyes.

***

They went to the practice skate, getting ready to play the Jets. Once practice was mostly done and everyone was goofing off, Kaner slid to a stop by where Jo was stretching, spraying her with ice. Jo gave her a death glare and wiped off the snow. 

“What do you want?”

“Are your parents coming tonight?”

“Yeah,” Jo said as she smiled. “My parents said they would be cheering us on. Mom might want to see you if you feel up to it.”

“I love your mom,” Pat told her. 

“She loves you too. But she mentioned she wanted to bring you something. I don’t know what.”

Pat frowned. “I don’t have the first clue.”

Jo shrugged. “Well, one way to find out. Maybe right before the game?”

“Sounds good to me,” Pat said with a salute, skating away and stealing the puck from Shaw. She laughed as he chased her and they played around. Pat really loved her rookies. 

***

Jo hugged her Mom as they met with her parents in the arena, outside the locker room. Pat smiled at them politely, hugging them close.

“You’re looking so well, Patricia,” Andree told her. “I was out getting a few things for Jo and saw this,” she explained, handing her a gift bag. “I hope it fits.”

Pat took a look and pulled out the sweater, grinning. “Oh. Thank you so much. This is perfect,” she said, surprised and loving the gift. She hugged Andree again. It wasn’t a surprise. Ever since she and Jo first met, both of their Moms had adopted them. But she was going to make sure Andree got something really nice for Christmas. Pat glanced at Jo and licked her lips. 

“I need to head to the locker room… but it was so good to see you again. Will you be in Chicago for Christmas?”

“Non. Not this year,” Brian told her. “But you’d be welcome for Easter, if your schedule allows.”

Pat flushed slightly. “Um… I’m not sure yet, but I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you for the invitation.”

“Always, Patricia.”

She smiled and excused herself, hearing Jo start to speak swift French. Pat felt a stab of want but forced it away to focus on the game.

***

Pat shot the puck, passing it to Sharpy as he sniped in the net, earning an assist as she leapt on him, celebrating his goal. Jo hugged them, slapping their backs. They switched, getting off the ice and Pat leaned forward, watching the game unfold. The Jets were playing really well and Pat glanced over to where Jo was sitting on the edge of the bench, talking to Sharpy about Ladd’s line. Jo turned to her and grinned. 

“You gonna pull your weight, Kaner?”

“I always do, you mother fucker!”

“Language, language!”

Pat reached out and punched her shoulder. They switched, getting back on the ice.

The game went well, the Jets rallying late in the first quarter but was soon put down by Seabs and Duncs and their amazing defense and Crawford’s brick wall goalkeeping. They went back with their heads held high.

***

Jo’s on her phone as they leave the airport. Pat waved towards her and headed home, tired from their win. They had an entire day off. Pat was already planning on catching up on her beauty rest and maybe exercising. When she actually woke up. She took off her suit and lay down to sleep, not bothering to dress again. Pat had been dead asleep, dreaming about lifting the Stanley Cup again. Then it changed and she was sitting in an ice cream sundae. Pat smiled into her pillow, jerking as she heard a knock. She groaned and ignored it, rolling over and curling into herself.

“Open up, Kaner!” Jo shouted.

Pat growled as she heard the continued knocking on her door, pulling on some yoga pants and a Hawks shirt. "Fuck. I'm coming!!!" she yelled, still half asleep and getting pissed off. This was her God damn day off! Pat opened the door with a snarl as she looked at Joanna. "I was asleep!"

"You wear my shirt to bed?" Jo asked, smirking.

Pat looked at her then down at her chest. It was the shirt with the Hawks logo, a C over her heart and of course, Jo’s number on the back. Fuck.

"No. I sleep nude, bitch. It was in the floor so I put it on." Pat felt a certain sense of satisfaction at the look on Jo’s face. “What do you want?”

Jo frowned and fidgeted. “Did I really wake you?”

“Yes,” Pat told her bluntly, stepping aside and waving her in.

Jo went straight to Pat’s fridge and pulled out a pint of Ben and Jerry’s Pat had been hiding from herself. Pat scoffed and looked at her. “What are you doing?”

“Breaking out the emergency ice cream.”

“My emergency ice cream. What the fuck?” Pat asked Jo, feeling her curls standing up and frizzled around her head.

Jo opened the seal and took off the lid. She pulled out a spoon. “I got dumped. Fuck off.”

Pat looked at her. “Oh. Oh, um. Sorry?”

“Yeah. I was being pushy and a bitch? I don’t know. I just… I don’t know why I’m here.”

“Uh, you got dumped? I’m your best friend and you needed someone to be emotional at?” Pat asked. 

“I guess so,” Jo said with a resigned sigh. “I’m not even that upset. I just wanted it to be different this time.”

Pat frowned and came to her side. She wrapped her arms around Jo’s waist, pulling her close. Jo sighed and relaxed, putting down the pint as she pulled away just slightly so she could turn and hug Pat back. They stood in Pat’s kitchen, holding each other for a while. Jo finally pulled away, looking sadder but more relaxed. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to dump this on you.”

“What are friends for?” Pat asked softly, bumping their hips together.

Jo glances at her. “Good point. Sorry I haven’t been… you know?” she said with a shrug.

Pat nods. “You’re a shitty friend. I’ve known that since I first saw your stupid face.”

“You’re hilarious,” Jo told her dryly. 

“You love me. You want part of this jelly.”

Jo sighed and leaned back against the counter. “He was my last shot at being straight,” she admitted. Jo paused, realizing what she had said and turned pale. She looked stricken and covered her mouth. “I didn’t… I wasn’t going to tell you that.”

Pat looked at her and exhaled, trying to figure out what she could possibly say to that. She met her eyes and grimaced. “So. Um. What does that mean?”

Jo looked pained. “I… I don’t know.”

“I wasn’t lying to you when I said I liked you, you know. It wasn’t because I was drunk either.”

“I know you weren’t,” Jo said stonily. “But I liked you for longer. I liked you ever since I fucking met you and you couldn’t even fucking notice me. So I thought maybe I was just weird and I tried to date men. It didn’t work. I wasn’t fucking happy so I concentrated on Hockey and I’ve never regretted it. Then I met Jaden, we enjoyed each other’s company, we had fun and I wasn’t intimidating because of what I did for a living! For once! I was just a girl, he was just a guy and we hung out. Then I had to push and push, because what the fuck else do I do and he dumped me because of it. All the while this was happening, I was still fucking in love with you!” she yelled, the dam breaking. “So fuck off. Fuck off,” Jo told her, picking up her jacket and starting to go.

“No. Don’t you fucking leave. Don’t walk out that door,” Pat told her fiercely. “You can’t just say that shit to me.”

“Why the hell not, you do it all the time!” Jo shouted at her.

Pat growled and pulled her closer and kissed her. They ground against each other, growling as their lips met, Pat’s chapped lips meeting Jo’s chapstick covered ones as they ground their hips against each other. 

“Fuck,” Pat said and kissed her again as Jo’s hands slid up Pat’s shirt, cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples. “Fuck.”

“Is that all you can say, Kaner?” Jo asked with a smirk. 

“Shut up and kiss me again,” Pat told her as she went up on her tiptoes and they kissed again, Jo’s hands still on her breasts. Pat cupped her ass, squeezing as they started French kissing, their tongues dueling as they finally got on the same page.

“Are we… Are we doing this?” Jo asked her as Pat met her dark, serious eyes.

“Could we?” Pat asked. 

“Please, just… Please,” Jo said, relieved as they kissed again and Pat took her hand, leading her back towards the bedroom. Pat pulled off her shirt and PJ pants, lying back down on the bed, naked and wet. Jo smiled at her and undressed, tossing her shirt, jeans, underwear and bra on the floor. She started kissing Pat’s neck as Pat smoothed her hands over Jo’s ass. Jo kissed down Pat’s chest and started licking her nipples. 

“Ugh, fuck,” Pat moaned out, stroking Jo’s short hair. 

Jo kissed down her body and started licking her clit as she stroked her fingers across her pussy lips, slipping them into Pat as she started finger fucking her. Pat thrust against Jo as she moaned and panted out. It was amazing and Pat didn’t know how she had lived this long without doing this with her. Pat was soon coming, shivering and shaking as she had an orgasm. She panted and grinned at her.

“Give me a minute. I’ll do you.”

Jo cackled and got comfortable, rubbing her clit. “I’ll just keep myself busy while you recover.”

“Ugh, not fair,” Pat told her as she sucked on her fingers and batted Jo’s hand away, starting to rub her clit.

“That’s good, Kaner… That’s good,” Jo coached her. “Harder.”

Pat smiled at her and stroked her harder, watching as Jo leaned her head back and came with a yell. She smiled and pulled Pat close as they cuddled.

***

“Does this change anything?” Jo asked as they lay in Pat’s bed together. 

“Yes. You’re going to do this a whole lot more.”

“No, I mean… Is it going to be awkward?” Jo pressed.

Pat rolled her eyes. “No. No, it doesn’t have too. Just, fuck, I don’t know. It doesn’t have to change anything.”

Jo smiled and grasped Pat’s hand. “Wait, is this all you were doing today?”

“No. I was going to get up later and work out a little. Then maybe call you and Sharpy, head out to dinner. Do you have anything in mind?”

“Not really. I came over to eat your ice cream then make you work out with me.”

Pat giggled and kissed across Jo’s shoulder. 

“We should get up and get started.”

“Ugh, you’re the worse,” Pat told her, biting her shoulder as Jo swatted her. “Oooh, smack me baby, smack me.” 

Jo laughed and rolled out of bed. “C’mon Kaner. Up, up, up!”

Pat groaned as Jo pulled the covers off and tossed them on the ground. “Fuck you!”

“You just did. Now, get up! If you come now, I’ll shower with you.”

“Ugh, you better wash my hair.”

“Wash your own damn hair,” Jo told her, heading to the bathroom. 

Pat flipped her off and got up, stepping into her shower with Jo. She pushed in under the spray and got wet, reaching for the body wash. Jo stepped around her and they traded places so Jo could rinse off. After showering, they got out. Pat combed out her curls and then left it alone. Jo looked around, her hair wrapped in a towel. “Where’s your hairdryer?”

“I can’t use one. It makes my hair go frizzy.”

“Frizzier than normal?”

“Fuck you. But yeah, I don’t have one.”

“Ugh. I hate letting my hair air dry.”

“Then bring one next time.”

“Ugh. I’ll just buy one and leave it.”

Pat smiled at her. “Does that mean you’ll be staying even more often?”

“And you’ll be staying over at my house more too.”

Pat grinned. It sounded good to her.

***

Jo frowned as they arrived and she parked her car. “Are we going to tell everyone?”

“We don’t have too.”

“Could we? I mean… It’s new. But I think they deserve to know.”

Pat nodded. “Do you think they’ll be ok with it?”

“Oh. Oh yeah. Shit,” Jo said, realizing what they were about to admit. “Maybe not yet?”

“Sharpy knows about my crush.”

Jo frowned. “You told him?”

“I didn’t plan on it, but I did admit that I liked you more than friends.”

“Let’s not out ourselves yet. We can take him and Duncs out. Get the A’s told and then ease the team into it?”

“Good idea. So, shall we go?”

Jo looked around and leaned over. She kissed her quickly. “Now we can go.”

Pat grinned and got out of the car.

***

Things settled into their normal routine as the season got more intense. It was good. The Blackhawks were leading in scoring and points and Jo had her eye on the Cup again. Pat had a good feeling about this. It was one of those things. They always thought they would get it, but she really felt it this year. She and Jo were tighter than ever and it was going good. Pat grinned at her as they walked out of the arena. 

“So, sexytimes?”

“You’re terrible, Kaner,” Jo said with a sigh. She had a fond look on her face. Pat didn’t know who she was fooling. “Maybe later. I was thinking we should meet up with Sharpy and Duncs tonight.”

Pat took her hand. “Awesome. Let’s do this. Text me when you figure it out.”

Jo nodded and reached for her phone to invite them out. Pat squeezed her hand and pulled away, heading to her Hummer while Jo headed to her car. She headed home, putting up her gear and changed clothes, wanting to look nice. Pat got a text and headed out to meet them. She started driving and tried to stay cool. This was the guys, they loved them and they had always accepted them, even though they didn’t have too. It hadn’t been easy being women in this league, but Sharpy, Duncs, and their team had made it a hell of a lot easier than what she had heard Manon had gone through. They’d still be behind them with this. They had stood behind her with all her fuck ups. It would be alright. Pat parked and got out of the car. 

It would be alright.

Pat smiled and entered the steakhouse. She took a seat, joining everyone. She glanced at Jo, wondering if Jo was taking the lead or if she had too. Sharpy was giving her a careful look and Duncs was drinking a beer. Pat smiled at Sharpy and tried not to burst into nervous giggles. This was just too much. 

“You took forever so I already ordered for you,” Jo told her as Pat flipped her off.

“Fuck you, I didn’t take that long.”

Jo smirked and took a sip of her wine. Pat scoffed and noticed the beer sitting there. She took a long drink and took Jo’s hand under the table. Jo glanced at her and smiled before turning her attention back to Sharpy and Duncs.

“So, we uh… We wanted to talk to you about something,” Jo started. “We’re… We’re dating,” she told them, as they braced themselves.

Duncs looked at them in surprise as Sharpy narrowed his eyes. 

“What?”

“We’re dating,” Pat told them. “Well, sort of? Not much time for it at the moment. But we are boning.”

“We’re girls, Kaner. We don’t bone. We have sex,” Jo informed her.

“We totally bone.”

Jo looked disgusted as Sharpy chuckled. 

“Well, at least we know it’s not a joke. But are you… I thought you didn’t like Pattycakes like that.”

“Oh. Um, well, Jaden dumped me and I… I finally realized who I really wanted,” Jo said, her cheeks flushing.

“As long as you’re serious about this. I like you both too much to have to take sides,” Sharpy told them, his eyes twinkling at them as he teased them.

Pat laughed. “Please, I get you in the divorce.”

“The hell you do,” Jo scoffed, pinching her side.

Duncan smiled at them and lifted his glass. “You two deserve each other. It’s ok with me and I think you’ll do alright.”  
They raised their glasses and toasted, relieved to have their support.

***

After a more few weeks passed and a few more wins later, Jo looked at Pat as they changed into their regular clothes after practice. “I think it’s time,” she announced.

“Time?”

“To tell everyone. I think Duncs already told Seabs. He can’t fucking keep his mouth shut.”

“Gossipy bitches, both of them.”

Jo laughed. “Yeah, exactly. But it’s time. Q was ok with it, Bowman was too. They decided to trust us and not care about our interest in each other.”

Pat nodded and she stood, stealing a kiss. Jo scowled at her, hating when Pat did that, as she hurried into the main locker room to keep people there. Jo entered the room, gathering their attention as Pat settled back and watched her, her heart fluttering as Jo explained what was going on. She promised that it wouldn’t affect the team or their play. That she was just as committed to being their Captain and that she wouldn’t favor Kaner over anyone else. That they would win this year. If Pat wasn’t already in love with her, she would be in love with her now.

Most of the guys were accepting and most weren’t even surprised. Pat didn’t know what to say to that one and she totally saw money exchanging hands. Bastards. Pat noticed a few uncomfortable looks and she hoped it wouldn’t become a thing. They were a good mix and if this messed shit up, Jo would totally cool off and Pat would hate that. 

But everyone was cool. They were ok.

***

Pat’s skating, getting ready as Torres comes towards her. He was a dick, had hurt Hossa, and before that, he had been such a sexist asshole to her because she was a chick. She glared at him, wondering what he was going to do when he opened his mouth.

“So, I heard you were dating your pretty Captain. When we win, you two want to hang out with us and maybe put on a show?”  
Pat squeezed her hand into a fist but didn’t rise to the bait for once. “Fuck off, Torres. For real.”

Torres just laughed and skated back over to his side of the rink. She went back to skate and noticed Duncs and Seabs join her protectively and Jo staring seriously at her. Pat just grinned and did a little spin, trying to fuck with her. 

“You ok, Kaner?” Seabs asked her.

“I’m good, I’m good. He’s just a dick, you know that,” Pat told them, not going to let this get to her. She was wondering who told though. He was pretty specific. 

“You sure?” Duncs asked. 

“I’m sure,” Pat said, rolling her eyes, glad for their protection but wishing they’d just listen. They hovered until they went to the locker room.

“What was all that about?” Jo asked, pulling her aside.

“Nothing. Torres is a fucking ass, big surprise. He was trying to shake me up. It’s not going to work.”

Jo scowled. Pat hip bumped her and they joined the rest of the team. They sat down and paid attention as Q started to outline the first period.

***

Pat hopped over the wall, heading back to the bench after Hanzal scored. She was already working her mouth guard, chewing on it. They were behind and the Coyotes were leading by 2 points. As they skated past the bench, Torres leered at them and made kissy faces. Jo looked disgusted and glanced at Pat.

“What is that about?”

“He’s being a dick,” Pat told her, annoyed.

Jo glowered at the ice as the Coyotes slipped past Crow again bringing their lead up to 3. Pat growled and Q shifted their lines, holding Pat back as he set Jo, Bollig, and Hayes out. She watched as Jo got more pissed with what they were saying out there. Pat stopped chewing on her mouth guard, seeing Jo start a fight and get 5 for fighting major. She looked at her in the box and gave her a look as if to ask what the fuck she thought she was doing. 

Jo was too furious and Pat had a sinking feeling that Torres wasn’t the only one who knew about them. She let out a breath and focused her attention to the game, pissed now. The period ended just as Jo got out of the box and left the bench to go back to the locker room. Pat sat down in her stall as Jo fumed next to her, too pissed off to even yell at her. They outline the plan for the next period; Pat was already planning on getting them back for whatever they said. She hit the ice and did what she does best. Pat moved, deked right then left, having shot the puck and slammed it into the net as the horn went off and Chelsea Dagger filled the arena. Pat yelled and did a victory dance as everyone hugged her. 

She met Jo’s eyes and lifted her chin, telling her to get one. Jo nodded and they were off again. Pat stole the puck again, passing it to Sharpy who skated towards the goal. Jo came in from behind and Sharpy passed, letting Jo sink it in with a hard slap shot. She’s still pissed when Pat half-tackles her in the team hug and celebration but she at least smiled a little. Pat was in the zone and felt damn good about her assist as they changed lines. Pat sat back down on the bench and watched the game. They we’re only a point behind and everyone wanted this so much. 

Pat reached out and hit Hossa as he’s climbing over the wall. “Go get ‘em!!”

Hossa grinned at her and is off with a fierce grin. Pat settled back, chewing on her mouth guard and staying the hell out of Jo’s way for the time being. It felt so fucking good to see Hossa score and a few more of the boys get into fights and kick their asses. Both teams were tied at the next break and Jo had slightly calmed, but still wouldn’t talk as she brooded and looked murderous. Pat paid attention, knowing that they have got to win this one. When it’s finally their turn to hit the ice, she and Jo are lighting things up, as they passed the puck back and forth until they’ve reached the net and Jo passed it to her. Pat shot it in and scored, jumping on Jo in celebration. “You got a Gordie Howe!”

“What?”

“You got an assist, a goal and a got into a fight!”

“Holy shit!” They yelled at each other and hugged as everyone congratulated them. They came off the ice, changing lines again as they scored again, winning the game.

***

Their elation lasted until they entered the locker room to get changed to go out with the rest of the team.

“You know what he fucking said?”

“I don’t know, I blocked him out. What the fuck else was I supposed to do?” Pat asked.

“He knows! Who the fuck did you tell?!”

“The team, who the fuck did you tell?!” Pat snapped at her.

Jo breathed in and out. “Fuck.”

“Someone told,” Pat said, dropping back on the bench.

“Or someone told someone then they told someone else. They wouldn’t do this on purpose.”

“Right. Right,” Pat agreed. She exhaled again and looked at Jo. “It was hot when you fought.”

“No, it wasn’t. I’ve got to go out there and talk to the Reporters,” Jo said distastefully.

“I’m cheering you on,” Pat told her with a smirk.

“I hate you so much, Kaner,” Jo said as she rolled her eyes.

“What the fuck ever.”

Jo laughed and rubbed her face, heading out to talk to the Press.

***

They’re in a bar as they celebrate this win when Pat got involved in a dart contest with some asshole guy. She’s going to win, but knocked over her beer. “Fuckshit!” she cursed, pissed at herself. The guy looked at her and leered.

“That’s not very ladylike!”

Pat looked at the dumbass with a bit of a glare, hating that sexist shit. “What is your deal?” she asked. “Isn’t that gender stereotyping? Just because I have tits?”

“But… I was just-”

“No. You’re fucking stereotyping me because I’m a girl. I’m a woman. I am of the opposite gender. That’s bullshit man. I am not a lady. I’m a woman, sure, but I sure as hell am not a lady. I mean, for real? Just because I’m a woman does not make me a lady nor should I have to act to some weird ass social convention that someone else made up like forever ago. That’s dumb. You’re kind of a jackass, you know?”

The guy blinked, gaping like some sort of weird fish. Pat looked at him and shrugged, leaving him, feeling still a little pissed and drunk.

Sharpy bought her a martini afterward though, so it’s not as bad. She totally won though. Even though he was being stupid. 

***

Joanna smirked that smirk of hers that drove Pat nuts as they walked into Jo’s apartment. Jo wrapped her arms around Pat’s waist and kissed her temple. “I want to take you home, show you around. Treat you like a real lady.”

Pat scoffed and started giggling. “You jerk.”

“I know,” Jo said with a laugh. “But you have to admit that was pretty good,” she said, looking far too smug.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess so,” Pat admitted and pulled her into a kiss. “C’mon. Put me to bed.”

“You better wake up in morning. We need to figure out what the fuck to do about people knowing.”

Pat groaned and resisted the urge to punch her. Jo had some epic bruises that she could exploit. They went to bed together, laying down and getting some rest. 

***

Pat jerked awake as Jo pulled the fucking covers off her. “Ugh, you bitch.”

“Get up, Kaner.”

She opened her eyes and looked at Jo, watching her settle on the bed. Pat pushed herself up and looked at her. “What are we going to do?”

“The Coyotes know. I’m surprised it’s not all over Twitter, to be honest.”

“Who the fuck told them though?”

“I don’t know, but this could be bad. Bowman knows… but what if they decide they don’t want that after all?”

Pat took her hand. “They won’t. They can’t… We… You are Hockey.”

“So are you. You were fucking born to do this, Kaner.”

Pat leaned forward and kissed her gently. “We need to figure out how wide spread this is.”

“I’m going to take a shower. Check your phone. See if anyone texted and if not, then call Marcia. She knows everything.”

“Not Syd?”

“No. She may have heard, but I think she would’ve already called had she heard. But Marcia seems to know more.”

“Yeah, but she would’ve called too.”

Jo considered it and nodded in agreement. “Good point. Still, it won’t hurt. Maybe we can salvage this.”

“Fucking asshole Coyotes,” Pat said as she exhaled and went to find her damn phone. 

***

Pat read her messages, having seen the ones from the team and again, fell in love with all her boys. They’re so good to her. She noticed both Marcia and Syd texted, questioning what was going on. Pat bit her lip and tried to figure out what to say. She called Marcia instead, not wanting to text.

“Pat?”

“Hey Marcia.”

“What’s going on? Jo went crazy.”

Pat chuckled. “She’s always crazy. But… You know when I told you about me liking her? Well, we’re uh… We’re dating.”

“Congratulations. I’m glad you guys figured shit out. But I didn’t think she’d go crazy like that.”

“Torres somehow knew. He like… he knew. I mean, I get all sorts of sexist shit, right? Like the endless kitchen jokes, but, he knew.”

“I’m going to fuck him up. Ugh, I can’t stand that shit. Are you sure he just isn’t guessing?”

Pat frowned and thought about it. “I can’t be sure either way.”

“Well, ok. Just keep your head down and tell Jo to calm down, eh? It’s ok and I’m pretty sure no one will go public. And if they do, we’ll deal. Congratulations again. I told you it would work out.”

“That you did. Thanks, Marcia.”

“Keep your head up, kiddo.”

Pat nodded even though Marcia couldn’t see and hung up. It’ll be ok. She walked back to the kitchen to see Jo there, drinking coffee. Pat leaned against the counter, pressed up next to Jo. “Marcia didn’t know. It might’ve just been a really good guess.”

“Yeah, but it’s Torres,” Jo said sourly.

“I know. But fuck him. He’s an asshole and we have to be cool.”

Jo glanced down at Pat and kissed her head. “You’re right. I must be rubbing off on you. That sounds more like something I’d say.”

Pat pinched Jo’s stomach. “I’m full of awesome, shut up.”

Jo smiled and finished off her coffee. “Go take a shower. I’ll take you to breakfast.”

“I want pancakes.”

“Get going,” Jo ordered.

“Call Syd while I’m in the shower! She likes you better!” Pat said as she remembered Syd’s text and hurried to get in the shower before Jo could yell.

***

Pat dressed out, pulling on her pads and taped her socks down as she watched Jo out of the corner of her eye. 

Jo finished dressing. “We’ve never let them get to us before. Don’t let them get us now.”

“I won’t,” Pat promised. 

“I won’t either. It’s… It’s no one’s business what we do unless it affects our game. And it won’t.”

“Exactly,” Pat agreed. “I’m going to score a hatty.”

“You better,” Jo said with a smirk as she went into the main locker room to be with the guys.

Pat smiled and finished up.

***

It’s All Star Weekend and Pat leaned hard into Jo as she was carried into their room. Pat gave her a lopsided grin and tried to kiss Jo.

“Ugh, no, Pat. You’re sleeping this off,” Jo told her, dropping her on the bed.

“I hate you.”

Jo nodded absently and started to pull off Pat’s heels. “Fuck, Pat. What did you put in these shoes? They smell terrible.”

Pat wiggled her toes. “I dunno. But feels so much better.”

“Where the fuck did you even get these?” Jo asked and tossed them across the room in disgust.

“You bitch. I paid over 500 dollars for those!” Pat told her, outraged.

“Only because fucking Kristen Stewart wore them.” Jo scoffed, her face showing exactly what she thought of that.

“You wish you were as pretty as she is,” Pat said with a pout.

“I’m going to choose to ignore that,” Jo said dryly.

Pat reached out and stroked Jo’s leg. “I love you.”

“I love you too, even when you act like a dumbass,” Jo said, stretched out beside her. Pat smiled at her lazily and they began to make out. 

There was a knock on the door. Jo pulled away. 

“Ignore it,” Pat whined.

“No,” Jo told her, already up and headed to the door.

“Ugh, fuck you,” Pat pouted and laid there as Jo answered the door.

“Syd? Hi. Please, come in,” Jo said, her voice carried in the hotel room. “Hello Geno, hello Alex.”

Pat groaned as she put her hands over her eyes. Great, Jo’s big Canadian crush was here and the Russians. 

“Are you and Patricia in here?” Syd asked.

“Yes,” Jo said as they walked further in and Jo shut the door. Pat sat up and waved, with a smile on her face. She actually liked Ovie. He was so cool and she enjoyed drinking with him. He took a seat next to her and hugged her.

“How is my favorite sis?”

“Drunk.”

“Business as usual, no?” Ovie asked as he laughed.

“Speaking of,” Syd interrupted because she was a living killjoy. “I wanted to let you know that things have been taken care of.”

“What things?” Jo asked, confused. 

“The… Incident with Torres. We found out how he knew,” Syd explained. “He saw you two,” she whispered loudly.

Jo looked guilty and flushed. Geno put a hand on her shoulder.

“We take care of. Torres not bother,” Geno promised.

“Thank you,” Jo said politely. 

Pat hugged Ovie again. “Thanks. You… Next time you’re in Chicago, we’re going to tear it up.”

“After we win, yes.”

“Fuck you, man. Not gonna happen,” Pat told him as they playfully glared at each other. She pulled away and hugged Syd. “Thank you. We appreciate it,” she said, a little light on her feet, but they did this all for them. Syd hugged her stiffly and patted her back awkwardly. Pat broke off the hug of awk and hugged Geno who was much better at it. “We’ll tear it up, you, Syd, me and Jo. It’s a promise.”

Geno nodded and eased Pat back on the bed. Jo rose and hugged them in thanks. “We appreciate everything you did, Syd. Thank you,” she said in her earnest Captain way. Pat couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. Her eyes drooped and she passed out as they spoke. Things were good.

FIN


End file.
